


im glad i followed you to the roof that night

by hoard_of_stars



Series: Galtean Klance AU [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Acxa & Keith (Voltron) are Twins, Allura & Lance (Voltron) are Siblings, Altean Lance (Voltron), Altean Prince Lance (Voltron), Courting Rituals, Crush at First Sight, Cute, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Implied Mpreg, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Keith is a good brother, M/M, Minor Acxa/Veronica (Voltron), Mutual Pining, Oblivious Lance (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Prince Keith (Voltron), Prince Lance (Voltron), Queen Krolia fuck yeah, Romantic Fluff, Royal Ball!!, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Space Uncle Coran (Voltron), Supportive Coran (Voltron), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, and then it turns to love, bamf acxa bc why tf not, galtean klance, its just some super cute fluff for my pal AuroraLily5036 bc i owe her one, its vv pure ok, rebellious acxa, supportive axca and keith!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-01-15 18:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18505033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoard_of_stars/pseuds/hoard_of_stars
Summary: He never meant to fall in love with the prince of Altea, much less court him.Much less get married to him.Much less have a daughter with him.But hey- things happen.And after all these years, he doesn't regret any of it one bit.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [akantha_lily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akantha_lily/gifts).



Contrary to common belief, Keith did not completely despise his life. Yes, there was the occasional conference between the planet leaders, or the occasional ball, but for the most part being the heir to the Galra throne wasn't too bad. In fact, he was rather content with his fate. It was his duty.

His twin sister Acxa, on the other hand, did not embrace the royal life as much as he did. She had despised the idea of abiding by anyone’s rules but her own right from the very start. She still came to Keith for assistance in putting on her royal armour properly before a ball or anything that required her to not wear her dingy, banged up black battle armour that she had bought at a second-hand thrift shop. Keith would berate her, but they both knew it was a half hearted attempt. Keith had long since stopped trying to reel his sister in.

Even if his sister was irresponsible and basically the exact opposite of him, Keith couldn’t imagine life without her. They were each other’s equals in all matters. Sparring sessions between the two could go on for hours, and their parents had learned not to come between the two when they were having an intellectual debate. They would visit each other in the dark of night when the silence of their empty rooms got too suffocating, or when night terrors were too extreme. Acxa didn’t hesitate to comfort him after Keith had had his heart broken for the first time, and he didn’t hesitate to cover for her when she had signed up to be one of Lotor’s Generals without their parents’ permission.

And Keith wouldn't have had it any other way. He and Acxa had each other's backs, were  _there_ for each other. Which was exactly why once Acxa had found out that as the older of the two siblings (by thirty one ticks), she would be future heir to the Galra throne, Keith had seen how distraught she was at this idea and almost immediately stepped up to the task. The family had agreed the secret would stay between the four of them.

He embraced the job with everything he had in him. If Acxa didn't feel she was cut out to be queen, then he would be the very best king he could be. Which was exactly why he was attending a royal conference between the leaders of the six planets in their star system with his parents today, not as a bystander, but as an actual participant. It would take place on planet Altea, the headquarters for most of these meetings. 

Afterwards he was told there would be a ball taking place in King Alfor's castle. Ironically, the thought of having to sit through a social gathering made him more nervous than being at a royal conference. At least he knew what he was doing when it came to matters concerning his planet!

Keith shook his head as he tugged on a final piece of formal armour. There was a gentle knock on his door. "Come in," he called.

The door opened and standing there was Acxa, for once in full formal armour.

"Finally figured out how to put it on?" Keith asked, mildly impressed.

"Nah. One of the servants helped me. Didn't wanna bother you. Today's a big day for you, little brother!" Acxa smirked, striding across the room to pinch his cheeks. "You're all grown up now!"

He grunted, swatting at hr hands. "Can you not?"

"Sorry, sorry." Acxa held up her hands. "It's just that you've come so far, alright? You're going to be a kick ass leader. If anyone tries to tell you otherwise-" She paused for a moment, looking him in the eyes. "- _eat them_."

"Acxa, no."

"Acxa, yes," she responded flippantly. "No- I'm kidding. Don't eat anyone. You can kick their ass well enough if you challenge them to a sparring session."

"Well, you're not wrong." Keith shrugged, running a hand through his hair. "Does my hair look okay?"

"If you cut it, then it would."

"Can you get off my case about the mullet? Mom has one too!"

"And she looks fucking amazing with it. You, on the other hand?" She squinted at him, tilting her head to the side. "Meh. It's a work in progress."

"Okay, shut up. I'm not the one who Mom and Dad caught making out in the closet during a ceremony!" Keith retorted hotly, stifling a laugh at how his sister's face heated up almost immediately.

"That was  _once_. It was also my lesbian awakening. She was so fucking adorable, Keith! She had those love me tender eyes and I'm  _weak_. I'm a hopeless lesbian, can you really blame me?" Acxa whined, a smile tugging at her lips.

"Well..."

"You know what? One day you're going to find someone who makes you feel like that girl makes me feel. And when you do, I'm going to be there to rub it in your face like a responsible older sister," Acxa said matter-of-factly.

"Acxa, you said  _makes_. Present tense," Keith pointed out.

"Mom and Dad are calling us downstairs," she said loudly as if she hadn't heard him. "We're _so_ going to be late if we don't get moving."

"Since when do you care about punctuality?"

"Since when do you care about Mom and Dad finding out that you broke the vase that King Qwual of Ildari gifted us?" she deadpanned back.

"...touche."

* * *

"You got this, you waste of space," Acxa gave him a little shove as she hopped off the ship. "Get moving. Do your thing."

"Try not to make out with any girls. That's not the purpose of the closet," Keith called over his shoulder, rolling his eyes as she flipped him off. 

" _Kids_ ," their mom said exasperatedly, "please... not here."

"Sorry, mom!" Acxa called as she sprinted off in the other direction. "I'll be back in five doboshes!"

Krolia sighed, crouching down to smooth some hair out of his face. "Alright. Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be. Let's get off this ship before I implode from the anxiety."

Keith took the first step off the ship onto the soil of Altea. The Castle of Lions was right in front of them. Before Keith could do anything, the doors opened and a young man and two young women stepped out.

"Greetings, Queen Krolia. King Kogane, Prince Keith." One of the girls nodded at them, bowing slightly.

"I'm Allura. These are my siblings, Lance and Veronica. Our father requested that we bring you inside to the conference room while he wraps up a few things. The other leaders are already here," Allura said, making a sweeping gesture with her hand.

"If you'd follow us, we'll show you inside," Lance picked up for her.

Krolia nudged him a little. With a start, he remembered the purpose of this trip was to prove himself as a worthy heir to the Galra throne... which meant that he had to take the reins today.

"That would be wonderful. Thank you," he said mildly.

"Our pleasure, your royal highness." The prince- Lance- knelt down and took Keith's hand, kissing it lightly. Keith froze as he felt his face heat up almost instantly.

One of the girls took a deep breath and smacked her brother on the back of the head without batting an eye. "Lance, stop flirting with the heir to the Galra throne before I tell mother and father."

Keith snorted into his palm as Lance stood up, pouting and rubbing his head. 

"Alright, sorry Ronnie- jeez. Let's get moving then, shall we?" 

"We'll be joining you guys for the meeting," Veronica explained as they walked down the halls of the Altean palace. "Our father and mother want us to learn more about the customs of not just our planet, but of all those in our star system."

"A wise decision." Dad nodded in approval. "It's never too early to teach young ones the ins and outs of leadership and political matters."

"Do you remember how Keith would always ask to be read history books for his bedtime stories? Acxa was all for those epics about warriors and dragons, but our small nerd child? Not at all. Don't you still have the Complete Collection of Warkroth Various Conquests in your room somewhere?"

"Actually, it's Warthrok. He was a huge war general a few thousand deca-phoebs ago. Conquered the whole occidental part of Old Harthena in under a few weeks with only a couple hundred soldiers- barely an adequate army!" Lance cut in as Allura snickered.

"If only you were as good at advanced alchemy as you are at outdated history, little brother," Allura said as she glanced over at her brother. "Oh, look- there's the conference room."

Veronica pushed the doors open and stepped inside. "Father, Mother, leaders. The Galran royal family has arrived."

"Mom, where's Acxa?" he whispered suddenly. "Didn't she say she would be back in five doboshes?"

"You know your sister doesn't care much for royal matters. We can't force her into it. She's always been a bit of a free spirit. Don't worry about her too much." Was his mother's reply.

Keith wiped his hands on his armour- a pointless gesture, he knew, since they were covered in metal- and went into the room. "Good afternoon, my lords and ladies. It is my honour to be attending in this seminar today as an active participant. I look forward to working together with you all in the near future." He scanned the group of faces, and felt his shoulders relax when his eyes landed on a familiar one. Breaking formality, he called, "Shiro!"

"Hey there, Keith. Long time, no see! You've certainly gotten taller," Shiro smiled at him as he opened his arms for a hug. Keith gladly obliged, not seeing the way Lance's face tightened and darkened as he watched the exchange.

"Queen Krolia, King Kogane." Shiro moved to shake hands with the two. "It's been a while, I know. Keith seems like he's matured into a fine young man."

"And so have you, my boy. You are like a son to us, and a brother to Acxa and Keith. We have not forgotten how much you and the others on planet Earth have done for us in the past," Krolia smiled as she refused the handshake in favor of a motherly embrace.

King Alfor smiled. So far, so good. "Today is a very special day! Today marks the one hundredth anniversary of our collaborations. Tonight at the ball there shall be a toast- one to friendship. To peace. And good will for many, many deca-phoebs to come." He stopped, clearing this throat. "But enough of that. We have business to attend to. If you would all take your seats?"

Keith moved to the nearest chair to sit, but he was blocked by Lance, who inclined his head at him.

"Allow me," he said, pulling out the chair. Keith hesitated, and, on a reassuring look from his parents, sat and allowed Lance to push his chair in for him. Before he could dwell on the strange feeling settling in his stomach, the Altean Queen began speaking.

"Empress Hraz, how has your economy been doing? We know that the last time we spoke you told us that there was a contamination of one of your staple crops by swarms of nonnative locusts."

"It was a difficult year, and for a while I began to think that none of us would be able to make it through. However, we are slowly recovering from the damage. Our economy has suffered incredible deflation, and we have had to resort to the storage crops we've been saving in case war or famine ravages our lands. But the Quamians are a hardy species, King Alfor- we have made it through more trying times than this," Empress Hraz said in her swift, strong accented voice.

"Have you figured out a way to rid your planet of the locusts?" Keith spoke up slowly. "I was here during the last meeting as a witness, for lack of better words. After some careful research, I've figured out that the locusts were native to a small star a few light years away that went supernova a little while before they came to your region. They, like your species, have been hardened and are nearly impossible to kill using normal methods."

"Only our most prominent crop was damaged by the locusts. My farmers had hoped that after they rid themselves of the contaminated crop and grew more then the issue would stop. We thought it temporary. But the locusts keep coming back. We've tried everything. Guarding the crop, placing it in a special greenhouse, even lacing it with trace amounts the most deadly poison we have. And yet each time they rebound, stronger still." The Empress shook her head mournfully.

"You could evacuate your planet. It is a last ditch effort, and only if matters take a turn for the worse... but if your planet were to be destroyed, then-" someone spoke up, only to be cut off by the Empress.

"Then what?" she demanded, slamming her hand on the table. "These locusts are a famine-bringing species! They have not be stopped by our most deadly poison and I doubt they will be stopped by what must be a minor explosion to them. The Quamians will not abandon their planet so easily, Count Rewal."

Keith sat in awe, both terrified and captivated by this display of debate and passion. He didn't even notice Lance- who was sitting across from him, hands folded under his chin in deep thought- stand up slowly.

"Maybe we're overthinking this issue. On a study about a planet called earth I took a few phoebs back, it said that something called 'peppermint oil' was a strong deterrent for many household pests. A fruit called 'lemons' were also used to ward off a bug they called 'spiders.' A creature called a slug would, quite literally, _melt_ if exposed to a spice called salt. These locusts have to have an Achilles' heel... we need to find it and exploit it."

"Yes, but how?" someone pondered.

"The one thing they seem to be aversed to is our grain crop. They haven't once even touched it since they discovered that attempting to consume our four would gum their jaws shut."

"Then... you should try dusting your crops in a light, almost indiscernible layer of flour. In one of the history books I read I remember that Allmi of the Kwanlings would dust their own crops in a form of flour during a locust famine because they found that it would glue the locust's jaws shut and they would eventually die of starvation," Keith offered.

"The crops are their only source of nutrients... this might be the solution we are looking for. We pray to a higher power that it will work. We will send word to our workers to do this to the crops and report back to you in six phoebs." A look of relief broke out over the Empress's face. "Thank you."

Maybe Keith wouldn't be hopeless at this after all.

* * *

Three and a half vargas later, Keith stepped back out into the hallway, stretching. The Altean prince had insisted on pulling his chair out for him again, and even rushing to the door before anyone else could get to it in order to hold it for Keith. He passed it off at Lance's being polite, though he couldn't understand the knowing looks booth his own parents and the Altean king and queen exchanged.

"If you like, it would be my delight as crown prince of Altea to personally treat you to a tour around the Castle of Lions," a voice said in his ear. Keith nearly jumped out of his skin. Whirling around, he found himself face-to-chest with Lance. He craned his neck upward, raising an eyebrow.

"Okay, first off, don't do that again or else I might accidentally drop kick you. Second, I don't think so. Sorry, but we have a ball to attend," Keith said at the exact same time Alfor announced, "And look at that! We have about a varga and fifteen doboshes to spare. Allura, Veronica, Lance- would it be too much to ask for you to give the rest of the royal families a tour of the castle?"

"Of course not, Father," Allura chimed in.

"Excellent. I will go oversee preparations for the ball."

"Alfor, we all know how much you enjoy showing off the Castle of Lions," Shiro chuckled. "We've seen it too many times to count. None of us would have any aversion to assisting in overseeing ballroom preparation."

"Nonsense! You are guests!" The Altean Queen said.

"In Galran etiquette," Krolia spoke up smoothly, "it is impolite to leave your hosts with all the burdens during a visit. It is deemed rude and impolite. In the days of the first rulers, this act could be considered a serious insult both to host and guest. On Daibazaal, everyone chips in or no one at all."

King Alfor seemed to be having an internal crisis. Finally, he sighed. "Very well. Come along."

"Father!" Lance called. "I believe Prince Keith has never had a real tour of the Castle before."

"That... is true," Alfor mused with a particular gleam in his eye. "Young prince, how would you feel about a tour?"

Keith didn't answer. Instead, he looked at his mother. He seemed to be doing that a lot today. Krolia seemed to be considering. "Only if you want to, son. Take some time off. I think you'll find that King Alfor's castle is quite the jack of all trades. It's the type of thing you'd enjoy seeing."

"I guess," he said carefully. "If it's not too much trouble."

"Of course not!" Lance smiled radiantly. "I will officiate the tour myself. Come along." He held out his arm. Keith stared in confusion. What was he supposed to do? Cut it off? Shake it? Lance, who was looking at him expectantly, suddenly giggled and took his hand, linking it around his bicep. Keith didn't understand the meaning of the gesture; he was standing there basically holding Lance's upper arm. What was the point in that? Was it a weird Altean version of a handshake? Was there some inside joke he wasn't understanding? The looks on everyone's faces were making him feel unsettled.

"Let's get moving, shall we?"

* * *

"And we're just about done with forty doboshes to spare! The only thing we have left to see is the training room," Lance explained cheerfully. He had been strangely polite the entire tour, holding doors and showing him various rooms that he said most people outside the royal family never even glimpsed. 

"I'm supposing it's not much like the Galran training room," Keith said dryly, thinking of the swimming pool. Lance chuckled.

"It would depend." He opened a door and escorted Keith inside. "Would you like a demonstration on how it works?"

"Why not?" Keith shrugged. If he was being offered, he might as well take the chance to learn as much as he could about Altea.

"Begin training sequence," Lance said aloud, drawing a weapon from the depths of his cape. It transformed into a spear-like object. On Keith's bewildered look, he explained, "It's a  _lance_."

A bout of laughter bubbled out of Keith's throat in spite of himself, and Lance positively  _beamed_. A gladiator robot materialized in the center of the room, and Lance moved to stand across from it.

Keith watched as it lunged forward, swiping the air with its sword. Lance stepped backwards, parrying with his... well,  _lance_ , and sidestepped as the gladiator attempted to knock the weapon out of his hand. Keith couldn't help but notice how graceful and lithe the Altean prince's movements were, how full of grace and beauty he seemed as he landed the final blow on the gladiator robot. It dissipated, and Lance moved a mop of sweaty white hair out of his eyes.

"End training sequence." He turned around to face Keith. "Would you like to give it a try?"

Keith looked up. "Am I allowed to? Because if I am, then hell yes!"

"Alright. So, just say 'begin training sequence' when you're ready. The gladiator will keep going on to increasing levels of difficulty until you want it to stop. Then you say 'end training sequence.' Alright?" Keith nodded. "Personally, I'm interested in seeing how long you can go."

Keith stepped into the middle of the room and pulled his Marmora knife out of its' sheath. It unlocked and Keith said, "Begin training sequence."

A gladiator materialized as it had for Lance and it moved towards him with stealth. He disarmed it easily. This wasn't so hard, he thought, surprised. Within fifteen doboshes he was on level seventeen of the training sequence.

"You... are very good at this," he heard Lance say. "My personal record is level twenty three. Are you good enough to get past that? Let's see what the great Keith Kogane is made of then, hm?"

"Oh, it is on."

It was getting harder, yes, but Keith was a very skilled swordsman. He heard footsteps and the door opening. 

"Lance, we're starting in twenty five doboshes. Oh, you're showing him the training room? I must say, he is very skilled!" a voice Keith recognized as Veronica's said. The metallic creak of the doors opening sounded again, and familiar footsteps came pounding into the room.

"Keith! There you are, you fucking idiot, I've been looking for you everywhere!"

" _Acxa_?" he said incredulously as he dodged a blow from the robot.

"Listen to me, I just came back from the ballroom and the Altean adviser, Coran, was saying that you can't-"

The rest of her sentence was cut off by the automated, "Begin level twenty one."

"- _alright_?" Acxa finished frantically.

"What?" he called, just as the movements of the gladiator seemed to speed up tenfold. The entire machine seemed to go haywire, moving at such a fast speed that Keith cou barely keep his eyes on it, much less block any of the offenses.

His blade clattered to the ground as he was disarmed by the robot. Before he could blink, the metal of the gladiator's weapon plunged and found a chink in his armour, around the thigh area. Crying out in pain, Keith fell to the ground, frantically scrabbling for his sword.  _What was going on_?

He didn't hear the shouts of King Alfor, Coran, and his parents, who had come running into the room ticks after Acxa. He only heard the enraged roar that emanated through the room as Lance threw himself between Keith and the robot, using the weapon that was now a broadsword to force back the gladiator's sword. The gladiator fell backwards, and with movements quicker than Keith could process, Lance's broadsword turned into a lance and he thrust it into the chest of the faulty technology. He stabbed at it a few more times and kicked it away bitterly.

"End training sequence," he growled as he turned to Keith. The rage in his eyes turned to softness as he knelt down and swept Keith up in his arms bridal style. Keith yelped, only to be gently silenced by Lance.

"I will take him to the infirmary," he said with an air of finality to everyone watching. It was not up for debate. Nobody dared to debate it.

Lance carried him down the hall in silence, opting to gaze down at Keith with something strange in his eyes. Up until this moment, Keith hadn't had the chance to properly look at the Altean prince. He had soft, blue eyes, the darkest, deepest blue Keith had ever seen. His skin was an impeccable bronze colour, and his curly hair was an ethereal white, almost a light lilac. Nestled comfortably amongst no doubt soft tufts of hair- _naturally_ , in the way Keith had never managed to achieve in all his years of preparation for the throne- was his crown, a thin but sturdy gold circlet that dipped down between his eyebrows to form a small triangle with a gemstone that seemed to be the exact same colour of his eyes set into it. His Altean marks were a baby blue, the colour of the sky. He was wearing earrings- not levitating beneath his earlobes, like Allura's, but two elegant pieces that pierced through his flesh. His freckles were the same glowing shade as his marks, Keith realized, and they seemed to pulse gently as Lance laid him down on one of the cots in the infirmary.

He said nothing as he sat down next to Keith with a bottle of antiseptic and a roll of bandages.

"Would you take off that bit of armour for me, darling?" 

Surprised that Lance even bothered asking, Keith quickly removed the hunk of metal from his leg. Lance's face twisted in concern at the bloody gash Keith sported and the torn fabric of the black skintight suit. Keith wrinkled his nose as Lance popped the cap off the bottle and carefully doused a wad of cotton in the liquid. He swiped it across Keith's wound gently. When Keith recoiled, Lance took his hand, smiling.

"It's alright, starlight. It'll only hurt for a tick or two. That's quite the nasty cut you got there," he said sweetly. "Don't worry, I've got it. I'll try to be quick, alright, lovely?"

Keith tried his best to stay still as Lance finished up. The Altean prince looked up at him once more.

"You see? The worst is over. I just need to wrap it again and you can put on your armour again. You're being very brave," Lance murmured. 

"Stop making fun of me," Keith huffed. It was embarrassing enough that he couldn't handle the defected robot on his own and had to be rescued and brought to the infirmary, but the fact that this man was acting as if Keith was a child? As if he couldn't take care of his own wounds? Why did it feel so weird for someone to be this intimate with him?

A flash of hurt crossed over his face. "Why in the world would I be making fun of you, love?"

"Well, I don't know. You had to save me from that stupid gladiator and carry me here and you're dressing my wounds and being all  _nice_ \- isn't this the part where you make fun of me for being incompetent or something?"

He didn't notice that Lance had finished tying the bandage until he had pointed it out. "It wasn't your fault. You were unprepared. There was a bug in the system, and you had no idea. But look, your wound is just fine." Lance locked their gazes for a brief moment before kneeling down and dropping a light kiss on the bandaged area. "There."

Keith was pretty sure he had never been so red in his life. "What was that?"

"Ever heard of kissing something better, Kogane?" Lance asked playfully. "You can put your armour back on now. We should probably get moving. The others will be wondering where we are."

He helped Keith get to his feet, insisting that Keith lean on him because he might damage his leg even more. When they finally made it back to the ballroom, Keith was engulfed by a swarm of people almost instantly. He registered Acxa, his mother and father, and several others.

"I told you it was defected! There was a bug in the system that registered after level twenty! You scared the living shit out of me, what the fuck is wrong with you?" Acxa growled, socking his shoulder and hugging him.

"It's... not such a big deal. It was a cut. A scrape, even."

"Keith, you were  _bleeding_. You can have your knife back when we get home. For now, just... go sit down and try not to injure yourself," Krolia said.

"I'll show you to a seat," Lance offered, already guiding him to a table. For the second time that day, he pulled his chair out for him. Keith decided to test a theory. He purposefully sat in a different chair and watched disappointment cross over the other's features. Lance played it off easily, though. He sat down in the chair he had pulled out and tweaked an edge of the tablecloth.

"So... how are you feeling?"

"Alright, I guess. I mean, it doesn't hurt anymore and I'm pretty sure it's stopped bleeding," Keith responded lightly.

"That's good to know. Im incredibly sorry about the gladiator. If I had known-" 

Lance was cut off by a voice behind them.

"Keith!" 

He turned around to see Shiro a couple of feet away. He waved him over.

"Hey, Shiro. What's up?"

"Nothing much. The other guests are slowly coming in for the ball, see?" Indeed, there was a steady stream of people trickling into the ballroom.

"Yeah. Alfor sure invited a lot of people. So, how's Earth been faring? More importantly, how are you?" Keith asked, leaning his elbows on the table.

"Earth's been doing just fine. We're at our peak! Japan's come out with some amazing modern technology- our doctors have just about got the cure to cancer down, isn't that amazing? We've only  _hoped_ to achieve something like that for centuries, and it's just within grasp! A few years back they discovered a cure for HIV and AIDs, Keith-  _HIV and AIDs_! And that's just our medical breakthroughs- inflation has been moderate, a little bit of inflation is healthy for the economy. Unemployment is at an all time low and the better percent of the country has stable jobs, families, and income. The 216th anniversary our global peace treaty is coming up in a few months- sorry, phoebs- but I'm so proud that we've come so far, you know?" 

"Wow. That really does sound amazing. You have a reason to be proud of your planet, especially after they've spent so long working towards an era of peace and prosperity and health in general. Especially after they discovered the cure for your own terminal illness-"

"But it's not just  _me_ , Keith, it's so many hundreds of thousands of people who can live because of modern medicine, and-"

"Excuse me," Lance said suddenly. Keith jumped a little. The Altean prince had been so quiet, he'd almost forgotten Lance was there. "I have...  _things_... to attend to."

He pushed back from th table and stalked off, cape swishing around him as he made his retreat. He seemed almost angry. Keith pondered it for a moment but ultimately shrugged it off and went back to his conversation with Shiro. 

A few doboshes later, King Alfor called for everyone's attention.

"As you all know, it is my greatest pleasure to announce that tonight marks our one hundredth anniversary of peace within the star system. I don't think any of our ancestors would ever have imagined such a beautiful friendship as the one we have created for ourselves... and we owe it to planet Earth and their ambassador, Takashi Shirogane, who took no sides and fought no battles, but instead assisted us in ending our war. A toast, my friends, to Earth, to new relationships, to peace- but ultimately, to each other."

A servant came by with a tray of the Altean drink Keith knew to be nunvil. In order to be polite, he took a glass and sipped sparingly from it, doing his best to hide his grimace at the taste. 

"Please, take time to enjoy your evening here with each other. Peace is an exquisite prospect, my friends... let us appreciate that we have it now and learn from the mistakes we made in the past, the ones we make every day, and the ones we shall make in the near, near future." King Alfor smiled and took another swig of nunvil. "Feel free to enjoy the banquet set out for you all, as well as any refreshments and drinks."

Chatter started buzzing again as the king finished his speech. Keith was going to resume speaking with Shiro, but Krolia appeared and tapped Shiro's shoulder. 

"Would you mind coming with me for a moment, Shiro? The Duke of Desopry wants to speak with you about something. Sorry, Keith, I don't know how long this'll take. You know the Duke- can't shut up to save his life." Krolia grimaced apologetically at him and Shiro mouthed a quick  _sorry_ over his shoulder before disappearing into the crowd.

Keith sighed and stirred his nunvil with his pinky finger. The noise was starting to get on his nerves... He wondered if he should try to seek out Acxa, but quickly abandoned the thought. If Acxa wasn't seeking him out, she was probably doing something that he would rather not get involved in. Strange how the actual business part of the visit was more enjoyable for Keith than the actual enjoyable part was... if Acxa was here, she would have called him such a nerd.

So why not have some fun? It was a party. He was on Altea. There were a bunch of people. He could dance, couldn't he? Keith might not have been able to win any prizes, but he knew he was passable. There were people. Flirting around a little might not be too bad... Besides, he was eighteen and had worry lines. Which eighteen year old had worry lines? Keithknew he wasn't lacking anything in the looks department, or any other department, if he was being honest. 

Tonight he would have a good time, he decided with sudden resolve. He abandoned his drink on the table and started carefully weaving through the crowd. People were dancing and laughing and having- well, a ball. He stood in a mostly open spot, surrounded by people but not too many. There was enough space to move around openly. He hesitated briefly this time before shimmying his hips and sliding his feet across the floor in a not-so-fluid movement.

He stumbled a little but managed to catch himself. Grinning slightly, he picked back up on a number that had no particular beat or steps, and found he was genuinely enjoying himself. Someone tapped him on the shoulder and he turned, still dancing.

Lance was standing there, grinning cheekily and holding out a hand. "May I have this dance, my prince?"

"You're a prince, too," Keith scoffed, but accepted his hand anyway. Lance drew him in close and swayed back and forth. Keith slowed down his movements as well, opting instead to move along with his partner.

"Careful there," Lance chided. "Watch the leg, now. Don't want you getting hurt again because of me."

"I'm capable of taking care of myself, you know that, right?" Keith asked Lance with an arched eyebrow.

He smiled, Altean marks dancing on his cheekbones. "Of course I know that. But we both know you probably won't, so who better to make sure you do than me?"

"I can think of a lot of people," Keith told him seriously. "But the thought is charming, I'll admit."

"Mm." Lance hummed as he stopped Keith with a gentle hand. "Do you know how to ballroom dance?"

"I'm not too terrible at the waltz," he responded, looking up at him from under lowered lashes. Was he flirting? What was his aim in this? Lance wasn't unattractive, even Keith could tell. Why not have some fun, just for one night?

"Magnificent," Lance whispered. They seemed to be gliding in circles around the room. Lance's steps were light as a feather, as if he danced like this with other princes and princesses every night. The thought made something ugly rear in Keith's chest- if only he could identify what it was...

Lance spun him around and suddenly dipped him low. Keith shrieked, grabbing at Lance's arms so he wouldn't fall backwards and crack his skull open.

" _Lance_!"

"Yes, Prince Keith?" he asked innocently, batting his eyelashes.

Keith struggled for the right word, and begrudgingly settled for, " _U_ _n_ dip me!"

"That's not very polite, beautiful," Lance said sulkily, though Keith could see his eyes sparkling with amusement. "Say please. Come on, lovely, we must mind our manners."

"Fuck you," Keith huffed. "Oh- alright,  _please_ undip me?"

"That's all it takes," Lance said as he lifted him back up. Keith pouted, dropping Lance's hands in favor of crossing his arms. 

"Aw, don't look so glum, samurai. I have something I want to show you. Hold on, let me grab some  _real_ food, only God knows nunvil tastes like garbage. Stay here, will you? I'll be right back." Lance winked and disappeared into the crowd, only to reappear within moments, using his cape to swaddle several filled plates like a child.

"Come on," he said excitedly, and Keith followed him out of the room. If anything happened, he decided, at least Keith knew some martial arts.

* * *

When Lance told him he wanted to show him something, Keith was expecting to be shown a portrait hall or an age-old artifact. He was not expecting to be taken to the top of the Castle of Lions, seated on one of the small but still spacious gables, and be told to make himself comfortable.

"But- we can't just- is this even allowed?" Keith sputtered.

"I'm the prince," Lance said, puffing his chest out. "I make the rules and I say it's allowed."

"If your parents or mine find us, we are so dead," Keith mumbled.

Lance shrugged. "I'll cover for you, don't worry."

"My hero," Keith said sarcastically. Lance's lips quirked before his face fell.

"You're not eating anything."

Keith went rigid. He was hoping Lance wouldn't notice that. A million possible thoughts flew through his head that he could say.  _I'm on a diet. I'm not hungry. I'm fasting._ Anything to explain that he hadn't been eating much at all for the past few days.

"Well, then, I guess I'll just have to feed you," Lance said with resolve, a steely glint of determination in his eyes.

" _What_ -" Keith squawked before a spoon was being prodded at his lips.

"Open up Keithy, here comes the airplane! Nyoooom, nyoooom!"

"Are you fucking kidding me righ- mmrph!" Keith coughed as Lance took the opportunity to shove the spoon in his mouth while he was talking.

"Chew it. I promise you, it's not poisoned! It's rather delicious, if I do say so myself," Lance said in what he must have thought was a reassuringly voice. Keith rolled his eyes, deciding to humour Lane, and chewed in a very enunciated manner.

"Good. Now swallow," Lance pressed. Keith sighed, gulping down the bite. It actually didn't taste awful. It tasted savory and just a little spicy, but not too much.

"Good job!" Lance praised, a snort of laughter bubbling past his lips. Keith glared but eventually found himself laughing as well.

"You're- an- asshole," he wheezed. "You're- a huge asshole- you know that, right?"

"Well, you have a mullet!" Lance shot back. On seeing Keith's horrified face, he burst into laughter yet again. "Hush that pretty little mouth of yours and let me feed you," he demanded after a few doboshes, holding his gut. Keith shook his head a little but decided to let Lance have his way. The gesture was extremely sweet, if not adorable. 

They sat there for a while, talking and laughing, with Lance spoonfeeding Keith various Altean delicacies off his own plate, even going as far as holding a glass to Keith's lips while he drank. 

"You know," Lance said, out of the blue, "there's something about you. I don't know what, but it's... it's making my insides sing. And if this-" Lance took one of Keith's hands and brought it to his chest, right above his heart. It was beating steadily beneath his fingers, the staccato rhythm sending warmth rushing through Keith's body. "-is anything to go by- I don't know, but I think... I've seen you around a few times, alright? You were so prim and so perfect and so proper and you never paid me any attention, not even in passing, until this year when my parents made me and my sisters bring you inside."

Keith could feel something expanding like a balloon inside his chest, pressing up against his heart and lungs and making his breath come in short.

"And I always assumed you were a jerk, because you never talked to anyone but your sister and always had your nose up at everyone. But after spending some time with you, you're just-" Lance threw his hands up in the air. "-a really nice person? And you make  _me_ want to sing, alright, I feel like that's weird, but it's true. And- I might be falling in love with you, darling, I should have seen it earlier. The instinctive courting ritual; when I kissed your hand at the door, pulled out your chair, became strangely overprotective, got jealous- down to  _spoonfeeding_ you!"

The white-haired boy took a deep breath.

"I want to ask you, though. I want your express permission and if you say no and crack a plate over my head and call me a creep and tell me to get lost  _then I will_ , but I have to know- Keith Kogane, prince of Daibazaal, will you allow me, Lance McClain, prince of Altea, to court you?"

Keith had only known this man for a night, not even a whole day. And yet he had, in the span of a few hours, treated him better than any of the relationships he'd been in that had lasted phoebs. He was so sorely tempted to say yes, because he would be lying through his teeth if he said something about the Altean prince didn't make him want to sing too.

But... he didn't know anything _about_ Lance. What was his favourite colour? Did he curse or sigh dejectedly when he dropped all the bottles in the shower. Did he ever have nightmares? If so, about what? How many pillows and blankets did he use? Keith knew none of that. None at all. _But_ , a voice in his head said, _isn't that the purpose of courting? To figure out is someone is a good match?_ He dropped his head a little, then looked back up. He knew what he had to say.

"Lance... I would love to say yes. I really would. But I've only known you for a few hours- who's to say you won't see another pretty face tomorrow and go deliver the exact same speech? I- I don't think I could bear it," Keith admitted. "Not a second time. I'll tell you this. In six phoebs, when my family comes back for the bi-annual meeting, I will find you. And if... if you are still in love with me the way you say you are now, then I will court you, Lance McClain."

"I understand and accept your conditions," Lance said in a quiet, gravelly voice. "Until then, darling." He reached out a hand, hesitating. "Is... this alright?" Keith nodded slowly and Lance curled an arm around him and pulled him closer to him. Keith went with his instinct, snuggling into Lance's side. The white-haired boy shifted, then slipped something into Keith's palm.

"It is an Altean gesture," Lance explained, putting his arms around Keith. "In the case in which the suitor must wait to court someone, they give something that is important to them as a silent promise- the promise can be whatever they wish, but it is sacred. Most Alteans go a lifetime without ever doing this."

"What are you promising?" Keith asked, stealing a glance at the trinket in his palm- one of Lance's earrings, he realized.

"That as long as you will, I will remember you. I will stay in love with you. I will never cease to care for you as much as I do in this very moment."

Keith felt himself flushing. "And- if it's not rude of me to ask- what does this mean to you? The earring, I mean."

"It was from a trip to Takashi Shirogane's planet, Earth. I am half-human, half-Altean. My ears? Well, they change on and off, I guess. Sometimes pointy, sometimes not. But my point is... it is a reminder to me that pieces of me are from all over this universe. And now, one of them lies with you." His hand had crept towards Keith, resting on his chest.

"My heart."

Keith wished Lance would stop being so romantic, because he thought if he blushed one more time then he would burst a vein in his face. He could almost  _see_ Lance's brilliant smile as the taller boy unclasped his cape and offered it to him.

"You look cold," he explained. Keith accepted it- he was learning to accept many things from Lance McClain today- and pulled it around the both of them. Th

When Krolia and Alfor found them snuggled together on the roof, sleeping under the stars, they exchanged knowing looks before gently shaking their sons awake. Keith cast Lance one last knowing look of his own-  _remember_ \- before returning back to his own ship. 

* * *

"Six months later, as promised, and still I have eyes only for you," Lance whispered. Keith blushed crimson at the statement. It was, indeed, six months later, directly after the meeting, which was longer than intended. Lance had been indulging him in the same behavior he had displayed during their last visit, with all the same passion and eagerness.

"You remembered."

"How could I forget?" The taller boy picked Keith up bridal-style, spinning him around once. "Keith Kogane, prince of Daibazaal, will you allow me, Lance McClain, prince of Altea, to court you after I have proved my loyalty?"

Keith's breath hitched in his throat. "Wait- my parents, your parents-"

"They already know and already agreed. Not that it would matter if they didn't."

"God, _yes_ , I- I will allow you to court me, Lance McClain."

* * *

_His favourite colour was purple, the colour of Keith's eyes. He always cursed, without fail especially when the heavy bottles landed on his foot. He had nightmares more often than he'd admit, ones about being abandoned and left behind and forgotten by the rest. He could never sleep without three blankets and at least five pillows, but he would almost always settle for Keith instead._

"You cannot possess me, for I belong to myself," Keith breathed, "but while we both wish it, I'll give you that which is mine to give. You cannot command me, for I am a free person, but I shall serve you in those ways you require, and the honeycomb will taste sweeter coming from my hand."

"I pledge to you that yours will be the name I cry aloud in the night," Lance picked up, "and the eyes into which I smile in the morning. I pledge to you the first bite from my meat and the first drink from my cup. I pledge to you my living and my dying, equally in your care, and tell no strangers our grievances."

"This is my wedding vow to you," they said together. "This is a marriage of equals." 

A beat, and then Lance supped his face and murmured, "And beyond this, I will cherish and honour you through this life, and into the next." Keith felt his face flush a little; that wasn't in the traditional vows.

"I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss the groom," the priest announced.

Their lips met before the priest had finished speaking. Their parents were cheering and people were throwing juniberry petals but Keith didn't care. He only cared about what he had in his arms right that very moment... and that 'what' just happened to be Lance McClain.

* * *

Keith growled in frustration as he stomped on the piece of plastic he had thrown to the ground. The one pink line was ingrained behind his eyelids and they seemed to burn.

_What was wrong with him? Was this all his fault? Was he broken?_

He slumped down onto the bathroom floor, holding his head in his hands. There was a knock on the door and Keith quickly dried his tears. 

"Come in."

"Hey, gorgeous."

Keith didn't meet his eyes. He didn't want to see the disappointment on Lance's face yet another time.

Lance seemed to realize what had happened. "It's alright, love. We can always try again. I don't care if you can't have kids- or maybe it's me, hell, we dn't know- either way, you're always going to be  _mine_. And nothing will change that, not all the negative tests in the world. Alright, kitten?" Lance had sat down next to him, drawing his cape around the both of them and pulling them close together, like they had been that day on the roof years ago.

"Alright," Keith mumbled into his ribcage, snuggling into his side more. "But I wonder... is there something wrong with me? Am I... am I broken, Lance?"

"Never," he declared, gathering Keith up in his lap. "Never. You will never be broken in my eyes or anyone else's. You are beautiful and whole and  _perfect_ , Keith. Remember that. And even if you don't- too bad. I'll be here to remind you."

A giggle slipped past his lips amongst the sobs.

They were going to be alright. 

* * *

Keith had braced himself for this. He knew it was hopeless. They had tried so many times before. But here he was, holding the plastic in his hand. He steeled himself before flipping it over.

_Thunk._

The test slipped from Keith's grip, hands coming up to cover his mouth. He fell to his knees, picking up the plastic with trembling fingers. Looking at it over and over again in case the first time maybe it was just his imagination, or a trick of the light.

No. But it was  _real._ Two pink lines. Right there. In front of him. And Keith was shouting, "Lance! Lance!  _Lance_!" while sobbing and tears were running down his face. His husband burst into the bathroom.

"What happened? Who attacked?!"

Keith only cried harder and thrust the test at him. Lance took it and looked, eyes widening.

"You- we- oh my god, _oh my god_ , Keith- I told you you weren't broken, you see? You see?" he kept saying over and over, hugging Keith so hard his ribcage nearly cracked. They were laughing and crying together on their bathroom floor and the white piece of plastic was long forgotten.

"You're going to be the best papa ever," Lance said down at him, stroking his hair back from his face.

"And you're going to be an even better daddy," Keith giggled, breaking into a face-splitting grin.

"If they have your mullet I'm suing," Lance grinned.

"Who, yourself?" Keith snorted. "I hope they have your hair, though."

"And your eyes."

"And your freckles."

"And your nose." Lance's hand came up to caress his face, running over his lips and brushing the edge of his nose.

"And your smile. One of the best things in the world, I think," Keith said proudly.

"Next to your laugh," Lance argued. "Nothing beats that... oh my god, Keith, I just can't believe-"

"I know, I know," Keith said, looking at him fondly. "I'm barely believing it myself."

* * *

"Keith? Baby? Are you okay?"

"She won't stop crying, Lance, I've tried everything! I even called mom. Nothing worked. And I'm- I'm tired too. She threw her bottle twice, she's clean, clothes are dry-  I can't-"

"Sh, shh, baby, it's alright. I'll take her. You go back to bed," Lance said soothingly. Keith passed their daughter to him and retreated back to their room. After a few moments, the continuous wailing that had been taking place came to a halt. After five doboshes, Lance came back in, sleeping daughter in arms.

"How-"

"I cuddled her, and she just... slept. Don't take it personally, at least she's asleep." Lance laid the child in the crib gently and crawled into bed next to his husband, who cuddled into his side.

"I still can't believe we made this life for ourselves," Keith whispered.

"Me either," Lance admitted. "With Acxa stepping up to become Queen of Daibazaal so you could rule Altea with me... and then marrying Veronica, who went to Daibazaal- a lot of things happened, didn't they?"

"Yeah, but at least they happened with you."

"Aw, mullet," Lance crooned.

"Shut up."

And then: "I'm glad I followed you up to the roof that night."

"So am I, lovely. So am I."


	2. Not an update, just a quick question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not an update, just a quick question

Alright so a lot of you guys seem to really like Galtean Klance?? This story was a gift for my good friend (if she'll let me call her that) AuroraLily5036, and I honestly did not expect for it to get as many hits and kudos and as much positive feedback as it did. It makes me happy to know that you guys enjoy my content :)

But anyway, I've been thinking (shocker,  _I know_ ) and I wanted to ask if you guys would be interested if I made this a series. Like, just a bunch of one shots about them while they were courting, the proposal, Fluff TM, their first fight, etc., etc.

If you're interested in this, please let me know because I'm absolutely dying to put this out there. 

 _P.S. thanks for 1000+ hits and 100+ kudos_   _:)_

 

**Author's Note:**

> For AuroraLily5036!! Don't know why you put up with my angsty torture shit, but here's your fluffy Galtean Klance AU. Hope you like it uwu  
> edit- this is like 8k words holy fuck uh enjoy?? i guess?? its 12:40 at night and i binged this shit jfc im tired gOOD NIGHT


End file.
